Los sentimientos que un baile trae consigo
by Gloomy Suicide
Summary: Pues este fic es totalmente empalagoso! creanme! bueno leanlo bajo su propio riesgo, xDD parejas: HXM, YXA, LXJ, PXR, HXT! trata sobre un baile del colegio, y alli todos demuestran sus verdaderos sentimientos... :3 please! leanlo!


Por: Polly de Takei y su malvado espíritu acompañante la mala malita malosa Hiakarui

DISCLAIMER: ustedes disfrutan restregarmelo en la cara? Pues parece que si... que fastidio...si ya se! Shaman King no me pertenece...pero pronto sera mio...o por lo menos cuando me mude a Japon tendre una casa identica a la pension "EN" MUAJAJAJA!

Polly: bueno, espero que les guste este fic lo hice oyendo canciones cursis del Sakura Card Captor, en especial la del capitulo final cuando Azoran se va...si, yo se, eso no les importa, pero Sakura es parte importante de mi niñez al igual que pokemon y Beetlejuice, pero continuando... esta es la lista de canciones, se las recomiendo! A mi en lo personal me encantan:3

-Ayumi Hamasaki – Evolution

-Ayumi Hamasaki – YOU

-Ayumi Hamasaki – Heaven

-kirameku kakera

-Maaya Sakamoto - Aoi Hitomi

-Maaya Sakamoto - Card Captor Sakura - Platinum Op3

-Maaya Sakamoto – Loop

-Maaya Sakamoto – Platinum

-Maaya Sakamoto – Yubiwa

-Megumi Hayashibara - Yasashii Yoake

-Megumi Hayashibara-Treat or Goblins

-Nuku Nuku - Watashi wa Ko Neko

-Okui Masami – Shuffle

-Danny Elfman - Corpse Bride - Remains Of The Day

-Shaman King - Tamashii kasanete

-Shaman King – Omokage

-Shaman King – Awaya Ringo - Ringo Urami Uta

-Shaman King - Ryuro - Paku Romi

-Shaman King - Trust You (End)

Polly: y si a alguien le importa...si, estoy muy empalagada, las primeras que nombre son muy empalagosas...

Hiakarui: sin contar la taza de nutela que tiene y la de crema de marshmallow...

Polly: jijijijij! Toy hiperactiva y empalagada...!

Hiakarui: bueno comienza el fic...

Polly: y con ustedes... "los sentimientos que un baile trae consigo"

----------------------

Miércoles…

Era un día muy lindo, el sol estaba radiante y los pajaritos cantaban, Anna, Liserg, Yoh, Hao, Marion, Horo, Ren, Manta, Tamao y Pilika estaban en clases y todos prestaban mucha atención ya que la profesora iba a darles una noticia importante, todos estaban muy pendientes...todos menos Anna quien estaba mirando por la ventana pensando en sus cosas...

Profesora: tengo una información importante que darles chicos...

Todos: si...?

Profesora: pues, este viernes será el baile del instituto, será con vestimenta formal y/o semi-formal, por favor señorita kyoyama entregue estos panfletos...

Anna: ...

Profesora: òô señorita Kyoyama?

Anna: …

Profesora: SEÑORITA KYOYAMA ESTA EN EL SALON DE CLASES?

Anna: uh….? Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención…

Profesora: que no vuelva a suceder…ahora entregue los panfletos…

Anna: panfletos…?

Profesora: òô LOS QUE ESTAN EN SU ESCRITORIO!

Anna: -baja la mirada y ve los panfletos, los agarra y empieza a repartirlos-

Cuando terminaron las clases…

Yoh: y….annita…

Anna: si…?

Yoh: quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Anna: pues con quien mas iría? Después de todo eres MI prometido…

Yoh: jijijiji si…

----------------------

Ren: Pilika…yo…yo me preguntaba…si…si tu….si tu querías ir…ir al baile con…conmigo…? O/O

Pilika: me estas pidiendo eso a mi?

Ren: me harás repetirlo?

Pilika:D me encantaría…!

Ren: que lo repita o ir al baile?

Pilika: ¬¬ el baile…

Ren: ah ok…

Pilika: aunque me gustaría que lo volvieras a pedir…

Ren: ¬¬

----------------------

Horo: Tamao iras al baile conmigo?

Tamao: claro joven Horo…

Se preguntaran como es que a ellos no les consto nada preguntarse eso y contestar, pues resulta que desde hacia dos semanas Horo y Tamao eran novios, resulta que Tamao logro olvidarse de Yoh y se fijo en el guapo Horo…

---------------------

Hao: Mari…yo me preguntaba… -jugando con su capa- quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Marion: le esta pidiendo a Mari ir con usted?

Hao: puessss si…

Marion:DDD a Mari le encantaría…

Hao: "que bien que acepto…"

---------------------

Liserg: princesa Jeanne…le gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

Jeanne: pues claro que me gustaría, para mi seria un placer…

Liserg: le aseguro que no se arrepentirá señorita Jeanne…

Jeanne: -sonriéndole dulcemente-

Al rato todos llegaron a la pensión y Tamao se dispuso a hacer la cena mientras que las chicas planeaban que ponerse para el baile los chicos hablaban de… yo que se…con lo locos que están…¬¬

Horo: y con quien iran?

Yoh: yo con Annita

Hao: Marion

Liserg: Jeanne

Ren: …

Horo: y tu con quien iras tiburón…?

Ren: eso no te incumbe…

Horo: a poco te quedaste sin pareja…

Ren: no, pero con quien yo valla no es de tu incumbencia…

Horo: tan fea es…?

Ren: es tu hermana…

-el sonido del viento y un grillito en la lejanía-

5…4…3…2…1…

Horo: QUE!

Ren: u.u –toma un sorbo de leche-

Horo: por que iras con mi hermana?

Ren: mira Horo, no hay razón por la que te tengas que enojar…

Yoh: Ren tiene razón, además ni que Ren fuera un loco acosa menores…

Horo: -escribiendo en un papelito-

Liserg: y tu que escribes?

Horo: es una lista de defectos de Ren, le estoy agregando lo de loco acosa menores…

Ren: que quieres pelear? –saca su cuchilla-

Horo: no me busques por que me encuentras…!

Yoh: n-n chicos calma…

Tamao: -desde otro sitio- EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO!

Horo: salvado por la campana tiburón!

Ren: idiota picudito!

Pues…que puedo decir del almuerzo…lo mismo de siempre, las típicas peleas por la comida y las típicas cholitas voladoras de Anna que amenazaba con dejar a mas de uno inconscientes…pero de resto el almuerzo quedo muy rico! Tamao si que se lucio en el almuerzo… después del almuerzo Anna, Hao, Yoh, Marion y Manta se pusieron a ver televisión y Ren y Pilika estaban hablando tranquilamente en el patio mientras que Liserg y Jeanne…

Liserg: doncella Jeanne…

Jeanne: si Liserg?

Liserg: vera doncella, le tengo que hacer una confesión…y no, no es un pecado, amenos que amar sea uno…

Jeanne: Liserg…

Liserg: vera doncella, yo…yo me eh enamorado de usted…y pues quería saber si usted corresponde estos sentimientos…

Jeanne: joven Liserg…yo…yo lo quiero mucho..y es verdad, con el paso del tiempo ese querer se ah convertido en un amar…

Liserg: doncella...

Se quedaron mirándose un buen rato y el silencio se apodero de la situación cuando Liserg toma tiernamente a Jeanne por la barbilla y la va acerando delicadamente a el hasta que unieron sus labios y empezaron a besarse delicadamente como era de esperarse, Liserg toma a la doncella por la cintura y la fue acercando hacia el mientras que Jeanne tomaba a Liserg por los hombros…

---------------------  
Pilika: Ren…

Ren: si?

Pilika: yo…yo te quería decir que…que yo…

Ren: escúpelo aisui

Pilika: que yo….que tu me gustas mucho!

Ren: uh…?

Pilika: lo que escuchaste…y yo….y yo quería que…que me respondieras si yo te gusto?

Ren: O/O…

Ren no sabia que hacer, no sabia si gritar de emoción, besarla o simplemente…NISIQUIERA TENIA TERCERA OBSION! No sabia que hacer!

Ren: pilika… -dijo en tono meloso…irreconocible en el- yo…

Pilika: si…?

Ren: -suspira- no te quiero ni me gustas… u.u

Pilika: q..que…que?

A Pilika se le habían aguado los ojos y su voz estaba quebradísima. Estaba apunto de salir corriendo, de hecho, se paro pero Ren la tomo de la mano y bajo la cabeza al piso de manera que le tapara la cara

Ren: no te quiero ni me gustas… te amo y me encantas… -la jalo produciendo que Pilika cayera MUY cerca de el y la beso cuidadosamente pero Pilika lo detuvo- uh…?

Pilika: -señala a la sala- mi hermano podría ver… -lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa y se lo lleva detrás de unos matorrales (N/P: COF COF)-

--------------------

Hao: "que bien se ve Mari…"

Marion: "en que pensara el joven Hao…?"

Hao: "debo pedirle que sea mi novia…ya no aguanto mas…"

Marion: "el señor Hao pensara lo mismo que yo…? El también me querrá?"

Hao: "pero…y si yo no le gusto..?"

Marion: "no puedo olvidar a Anna…antes Hao se sentía muy atraído por Anna"

Hao: "puede que a ella le guste alguien mas…después de todo, muchos chicos se babean por Marion…"

Marion: "o la mosca muerta de Jeanne…"

Hao: "pero no puedo descartarme…si alguien se merece a Marion soy yo…"

Marion: "pero ella no se merece a Hao! Ninguna de ellas se merecen a Hao…yo siempre lo eh apoyado en todo y eh estado allí para cuando me necesita"

Hao: "yo siempre la defiendo y la ayudo…ellos no, lo único que hacen es babearse y manchar los perfectos tacones de Mari"

Marion: "si hay alguien que en verdad lo ama, soy yo!" –voltea a verlo-

Hao: "si hay alguien que en verdad la ama, soy yo!" –voltea a verla-

Hao y Marion coincidieron miradas exactamente al mismo tiempo y se quedaron viendo durante un tiempo hasta que ya no entraba mas sangre en los cachetes de ambos de lo sonrojados que estaban y voltearon nuevamente hacia el televisor

Marion: "que fue eso…?"

Hao: "si tan solo pudiera leer la mente de los demás" –silencio- "PERO SI PUEDO!" QUE IDIOTA SOY!

Todos: O/O

Hao: no estoy muy seguro…pero pensé eso en voz alta, verdad?

Todos: -afirmando con la cabeza-

Hao: mierda…lo supuse… -se va corriendo-

Anna: u-u que se hace….la verdad duele…

Los días que faltaban pasaron rapidísimos y sin darse cuenta ya era viernes…

**_Día_**: Viernes

**_Hora_**: 6:37 pm

Ya todos se estaban arreglando para ir al el baile, Jeanne ya estaba lista, ella vestía con un vestido azul y blanco y una bandana de ambos colores y como era de costumbre su cabello suelto y Liserg con unos pantalones negros y una camisa verde claro con unos zapatos beige.

Anna tenía puesto un fino vestido de encaje negro, su pañoleta amarrada al cuello y unos tacones no muy altos de color rojos con el cabello suelto mientras que Yoh tenia puesto unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y una camisa color naranja y sus típicas cholitas vinotinto y como era obvio y lógico sus audífonos naranjas.

Pilika vestía con un vestido rosa con marquitas de flores y una que otra matita con unos tacones rosas, Ren con una amarilla y unos pantalones negros con amarillos obviamente chinos.

Y así estaban (N/P: luego digo como estaban los demás) Al cabo de un rato todos iban camino al baile, el camino fue silencioso casi no hablaron, se daban miradas silenciosamente escondidas y cada ves que sus miradas coincidihan se sonrojaban mucho, Llegaron...

No había casi nadie aun, ya que era muy temprano aun, las chicas se fueron para un rincón mientras que los chicos atacaban la mesa de comida...

Horo: -atapuzándose de comida-

Yoh: -atapuzándose de ponche de naranja-

Hao: -observando asqueado-

Liserg: -observando asqueado mientras veia con otro ojo con odio a Hao-

Ren: -comiendo galletas-

Horo: -atapuzándose de comida-

Ya dije que Horo se atapuzaba de comida...? no, ok...

Horo: -atapuzándose de comida-

Todos estaban muy tranquilos, Pilika, Tamao y Jeanne discutían de lo bien que se veía sus galanes y Anna estaba sentada en una mesa viendo había el vació, se limitaba solo a mandar mirar acecinas casa vez que le preguntaban "no harás nada con Yoh hoy?" hasta que un chico se acerco a Anna...

Persona X: oye nena que tal si bailamos...?

Anna: -lo mira de reojo- no...

Persona X: anda, no te vas a derretir

Anna: que no quiero uu

Persona X: Anda...!

Yoh: oye, Anna dijo que no, no entendiste...?

Persona X: cuerda de losers –se va-

Anna: -murmura- retrasado, estupido...

Yoh: estas bien?

Anna: si, no se nota?

Yoh: jijijiji

Anna: por que le dijiste eso...?

Yoh: pues es que...no puedo dejar que molesten a mi valiosa prometida...o si?

Anna: -se sonroja- me alegro que ya lo hayas entendido...uu

Empezó a sonar la música...A Anna le parecía extrañamente conocida...

Anna: RINGO URAMI!

Yoh: pero si es Awaya Ringo...

Anna: si...

Yoh: me concede esta pieza madame...?

Anna: la letra de la canción no es la adecuada para bailar y menos contigo...

Yoh: y eso que...? es tu canción favorita desde que eras mas pequeña...

Anna: esta bien...

_The petals of the apple flower __  
__Like falling while dancing __  
__A snowny afternoon dimly glitters __  
__The sun is white ___

_The icicle dangle from the train station with no people __  
__Myself and tears slowly flow down ___

_It's not that departure __  
__Is too harsh __  
__It's just that I hate you ___

_I never want to see your face again __  
__I never want to hear you voice again __  
__But still even that won't win ___

_Because __  
__I am __  
__Hating you_

Anna: hacia tiempo que no escuchaba esa cancion...

Yoh: deberian poner Bob Love -3-

Anna: Yoh... ¬¬ no arruines el momento...

Yoh: -.-U

Presentador: Buenas noches a Todas las parejas de esta noche! Quiero que por favor me escuchen...esta nche presentaremos a una muchacha muy especial, ella nos cantara una cancion muy bella y el nombre de la chica es Tamao Tamamura con su cancion "Hana Hoshi Sora"

Yoh: Hana

Anna: hoshi

Horo: sora...?

Hao: wow... no sabia que Tamao cantara...

Horo: no pense que se atreviera!

Tamao salio de detras del escenario y empezo a cantar la cancion de Hana Hoshi Sora (en japones), estaba vestida con un vestido rosa de straple con el escote en forma de V y unas votas negras, realmente se veia muy bien (N/P: ¬¬ que conste que les habla alguien que le cae mas tamao...pero en parte es mi deber decir eso...) y cantaba a la perfeccion dejo a mas de uno anonadados y a Horo deciendole a todo hombre que osara mirar a Tamao "esa es mi novia...jeje, mirala mas no toques..."

Presentador: bella cancion! Denle un aplauso a la señorita Tamao

Todos: -aplaudiendo con emocion-

Yoh: oye annita tu tienes tu version de Ringo Urami...por que no la cantas...?

Anna: O((O bromeas! No me atrevo...! no que estuviera loc...

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase ya Hao estaba hablando con el presentador para que aceptaran a Anna cantar...

Anna: que hace ese idiota!

Yoh: vamos annita alegrate, si Tamao se atrevio y tu lo haras 1000 veses mejor, ademas tienes muy buena voz...!

Anna: Yoh...

Presentador: bien me acaban de informar que cantara una señorita mas y su nombre es Anna Kyoyama con su version de "Ringo Urami-Uta" adelante señorita Kyoyama

Anna: los matare por eso...

Anna se subio al escenario y la musica empezo a sonar, respiro profundo y empezo a cantar...

Anna:

"_Ringo no hanabiraga mai ochiru yoo na __  
__Yukino bikou sura kagayaku __  
__Taiyou wa shiroku ___

_Yane ni burataeru mujiun eki no tsurara __  
__Watashi to namida kara nagareteiru ___

_Tabidachiga tsuraiin node wa naku __  
__Tada omae ga nikui dake ___

_Omae no kao nado mitaku nai __  
__Nidoto kuchi nado kiki taku nai __  
__Shikashi sore mo kanawanai __  
__Datte watashi wa omae o URANDE IRU KARA...!_

_Tabidachiga tsuraiin node wa naku __  
__Tada omae ga nikui dake_

_Omae no kao nado mitaku nai __  
__Nidoto kuchi nado kiki taku nai __  
__Shikashi sore mo kanawanai __  
__Datte watashi wa omae o URANDE IRU KARA...! _(N/P: cuando dije su version me referia a la version de Megumi)"

El publico quedo en silencio unos minutos Anna se temia lo peor pero para su sorpresa el publico enloquesio, quien se imaginaria que la fria Anna Kyoyama cantara tan bien (N/P: recuerden que su voz es megumi Hayashibara) Anna quedo plasmada en el sitio y bajo rapidamente de la tarima y se sento en una mesa MUY sonrojada.

Hao: wow...Anna esa fuiste tu o acaso doblaste voz?

Anna: callate Hao...mira tu novia llego...

Hao: novia?

Anna: en la puerta tarado...¬¬

Hao: uh...? MARION!

Marion: Hola Hao...

Hao: te...te...te ves...te ves preciosa...

Marion: O((O gracias Hao...

Marion vestia con una falda Negra y una camisa blanco con adornos en color negro...

Hao: y...y...y como estas Marion... "por que te pones tan nervioso...es solo una chica...ademas hoy le pediras que sea tu novia...no es asi?"

Anna: ¬¬ "eh hay al rey de las frases"

Yoh: Annita...

Anna: si Yoh...?

Yoh: podemos ir a hablar afuera?

Anna: ôõ claro Yoh...

Yoh guió a Anna a la salida del patio trasero que era un lugar muy lindo adornado con muchas luces y flores muy hermosas...

Anna: para que querías que viniera contigo Yoh?

Yoh: veras Anna...yo te quería decir algo...algo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo...

Anna: no me digas que llevaste un perro a la casa!

Yoh: ôô no! no! eso no...es que...veras Anna...

Anna: dilo rápido Asakura...

Yoh: -suspira- yo...yo te amo... +

Anna: que...?

Yoh: que yo te amo...

Anna: Yoh...

Yoh: solo te lo digo...no tienes que contestarme nada, solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para decírtelo... y creí que el baile escolar seria un buen momento...me...me lo tenia que sacar del pecho y la garganta...

Anna: Yoh yo... –lo toma por el cuello y le da un beso apasionado-

Yoh no se esperaba eso...se esperaba una cachetada o un "no seas ridículo Asakura" o hasta el mismo silencio...pero...pero recibió todo lo contrario...un beso.

Poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso y dejando la pena a un lado, eso era lo que deseaba, siempre había deseado besar a Anna...

Su prometida

SU Anna...Así era como sentía aquel momento, como si ella fuera suya y solo suya, no del mesero de la cafetería que siempre se la pasaba dándole cumplidos o del vecino de enfrente que se pasaba tratando de espiar a Anna o del heladero...que siempre le daba helados gratis a ella y no a el...TT-TT cosa que lo hacia sentir mal, pero no entremos en detalles...

Por su parte Anna se sentía genial, estaba allí besando a Yoh a SU Yoh como se la pasaba diciendo...a su Shaman King... que aunque el torneo estuviera inconcluso ella sentía que el era su Shaman King, explorando cada rincón de su boca, abrazándolo...se sentía como en un sueño...uno de esos sueños que una vez pensó que seria solo eso...sueños...sueños que nunca se cumplirían...pero allí estaba...besándolo, abrazándolo, queriéndolo...

En Otro Lado Menos Empalagoso...

Hao: oye Mari...

Marion: si?

Hao: qu...quieres bailar...?

Marion: a Mari le encantaría

Hao:D bien...ven... –la toma del brazo y empiezan a bailar-

Marion: oye Hao...Mari tenia algo importante que decirte esta noche..

Hao: si...yo...yo también...puedo primero...?

Marion: puesss...si adelante...

Hao: -se detiene de bailar- veras Mari...quería decirte que...que tu...que tu...

Marion: me gustas... x.x

Hao: si...

Marion: no...TU me gustas...

Hao: ok, TU me gustas

Marion: NO! Tu Hao Asakura me gustas...

Hao: "las mujeres son un problema" ok, ok como quieras...tu Marion Phauna me gustas..."

Marion: QUE NO! Que tu! Asakura Hao le Gustas a Marion Phauna...!

Hao: ahhh...! yo capte...yo te gusto...ejejeje...

5...4...3...2...1

Hao: UN MOMENTO! Que!

Marion: -se pone las manos en la cara- no me haga repetirlo joven Hao...para mi es difícil...

Hao: no espera...tu...tu también me gustas...

Marion: -se quita las manos de la cara- disculpe...?

Hao: si...si! tu...tu me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo...pensé que hoy seria buen tiempo de decírtelo, ya que no aguantaba mas guardarme este "estupido" sentimiento...

Marion: joven Hao...! –lo abraza-

Hao: O(((O

Marion: perdone mi abuso pero...no sabe la felicidad que me a otorgado...

Hao: -le da una sonrisa dulce (N/P: KAWAII!)- Marion...me podrías conceder el privilegio de poder besar tus labios...?

Marion: por supuesto... (N/P: por su pollo!)

Y Asi se besaron...solo que obviaron un pequeño...estaban delante de todo el mundo así que inmediatamente todo los alumnos los rodearon, los hombre se babeaban y les salía sangre por la nariz y las mujeres suspiraban y deseaban que sus novios las trataran tan dulcemente...

Manta: hey Hao...

Hao: "genial cuando al fin la logro besar el se antoja de interrumpir, que no ve que estoy ocupado"

Manta: no es por fastidias pero...

Hao: "que quiere" –abre un solo ojo- -se separa de Mari- y ustedes que ven...?

Todos: -actuando inocentemente- no nada...nada... –se van disimuladamente-

Hao: que diminutos... –agarra a Mari por la cintura y se la lleva por un rincón oscuro...- (N/P: _chan chan chan) _

Tamao: que romántico es el joven Hao

Horo: si...es posible que al rato veamos a esos dos todos desarreglados... eso no es romántico...

Tamao: a que se refiere?

Horo: uu que si en verdad fuera romántico, la hubiera llevado al patio y le hubiera confesado eso de forma mas...mas dulce, como hizo Yoh...

Tamao: O.o como sabes lo que hizo Yoh?

Horo: YO ESTABA EN EL BAÑO!

Tamao: OoU

Horo: oye Tamao...sabes cuanto te quiero...

Tamao: no joven horo...tengo una mala memoria

Horo: pues entonces creo que tendré que decírtelo nuevamente, no?

Tamao: tal parece...

Horo: oye Tamao...

Tamao: si?

Horo: pu...puedo...puedo besarte...?

Tamao: O((O joven Horo...

Horo: se que...se que prometí no presionarte pero...quiero que sepas que te amo, y que no permitiria que te pasara nada malo, y...y...que como llevamos 2 semanas siendo novios, creo que ya estamos preparados p...

Horo no pudo terminar ya que Tamao se habia acercado a el rapidamente y lo beso, Horo quedo en shock pero no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder el beso que su amada le daba...

Ren: wow...tu hermano no pierde el tiempo...

Pilika: O.O hermano!

Ren: ¬¬

Pilika: no pense que podia hacer eso!

Ren: ¬¬U

Pilika: oye ren...eso que me dijiste el otro dia...era verdad...?

Ren: que?

Pilika: lo que me dijiste...que tu...que tu me amabas...

Ren: claro que es cierto...no me dispondría a besarte detrás de un matorral donde unas malditas ramitas se metian en lugares in nombrables si no fuera verdad...

Pilika:D

Ren: bailamos...?

Pilika: si! Pero... –se devuelve donde Ren- -le besa la mejila- yo tambien te amo...

Ren: "aunque soportar las ramitas valio la pena... ¬" te amo...

----------------------

Hao: te amo...

----------------------

Yoh: te amo...

----------------------

Liserg: te amo...

----------------------

Horo: te amo

----------------------

Y asi paso la noche...tranquila y con palabras de amor por doquier...

FIN! Fin!

Polly: YATTA! Un record! 10 paginas en letra 8! Jujujuju, me inspire, bueno espero sus reviews...y recuerden que el votoncito "GO" no han matado a nadie y no se los va a comer...tal vez las naranjas bananeras calabaceras se los coman pero el botoncito no... bueno los quiero mucho y gracias por el apoyo que me an dado en mis otros fics!

Hiakarui: ya va a llorar

Polly: me siento amada! TT¬TT

Hiakarui: no te digo yo...

Polly: bueno chassssú!


End file.
